


two halves of a whole idiot

by ultmoonu (luvbbamclub)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Im sorry its so short, M/M, idk what to tag, its just really cute ok yall get it, markbum just bcs, markbum nation scream!, spooky szn, theyre dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbbamclub/pseuds/ultmoonu
Summary: they were locked in the bathroom. both yugyeom and bambam don't know how they ended up in a bathroom with someone probably eating another's ass behind the thin, white door. "jaebum hyung would beat our ass if he knows."orliterally just yugbam dressing up as cosmo and wanda for halloween then got locked in a bathroom at a halloween party with someone getting their cheeks clapped in the other room





	two halves of a whole idiot

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally last halloween. idk why i ended up not publishing it (probably bcs its ugly lmao) but it’s spooky szn so why not. this is totally inspired by that meme of cosmo and wanda saying “we’re halves of a whole idiot”. hope you’ll enjoy. this is also not edited so mind the typos and weird sentences. also sorry this is short it was supposed to be a oneshot. and lowercase bcs ~aesthetics~. find me on twt @mrkbeom ;)

"why are we in a halloween party knowing that we're both underaged and can't drink?” yugyeom scoffed. "we could just drink, you know?" the younger sat next to him, crossed legs. the two boys decided to be cosmo and wanda this halloween. bambam as cosmo because yugyeom said he’s the dumber one and yugyeom as wanda with his hair sprayed pink. they have tiny wings on their back and a small yellow crown on their heads.

they were locked in the bathroom. both yugyeom and bambam don't know how they ended up in a bathroom with someone probably eating another's ass behind the thin, white door. "jaebum hyung would beat our ass if he knows."

"why are we here anyway?" bambam kicked the cleaning products infont of him. "if it's not because of you," he pointed his finger to the younger. "dragging me to the party. we could've just cuddl-" he paused, cutting himself off before he overspoke.

"we could've what?" yugyeom asked, oblivious. or not. god, those boys. the small affections and tiny flirtings. it's too obvious, their hyungs said. too much physical contacts, they also said.

it was silent. okay, maybe with some muffled raspy moans and growls in the backgroud. but it was silent enough to make the room warm and awkward. "ugh, nothing." bam pulled his knees to his chest, hugging it tight. the hairsprayed-green-haired threw his head back agaisnt the cold tiles, sighing.

it wasn't even a minute yet but the rumbling of bambam's tummy broke the silence. the taller grabbed the black pull string bag with glitter pumpkin stickers they had stuck earlier. bambam thought it was childish but the other thought it was cute. he rammaged into the bag to pull up some candies they gathered earlier. yes, two grown up male adults. both are 20, went trick or treating. they were really having a quite fun time before this whole incident happen.

"want some?" he nudged the older, handing him some candies. he hummed, taking a few pieces of candy of the others hand. unwrapping them and throwing them in his mouth. that happen repetitively for about 10 minutes.

"bam," wanda peeled his eyes open and hummed. "i think they're going for round two." cosmo grumbled, pointing out to the couple enjoying their fun time in the room infront of them. "and we ran out of candy." he mentioned, collecting all the wrappers and putting them into the trash can.

the only response bambam could give is a hum. he realize his stomach hurts from the sugar. his hand hugged his torso. his head burried in his knees, squirming in pain. "you okay?" he received a shake of his head.

"w-what do you want me to do?" he regret asking that the second he did. he knows that there's nothing he can do when the bathroom door is locked from outside. bambam mumbled something into his black jeans. yugyeom let out a little "what?" and bam pulled his head up.

"i said, hug me." yugyeom's cheeks went pink. almost as pink as his hair. "w-what?" he choked, blinking a few times, not believing what just came out of his best friends’s mouth. "just fucking hug me, you ass. my stomach hurts" bambam kicked yugyeom's knee a bit. he instantly wrapped his arms around the older's small waist. bambam moved, facing the other. he scooted himself in between yugyeom's legs, throwing his arms around his neck. their faces both nuzzled into each others crooks of neck.

they stayed like that for a few minutes. silent, with some moans and groans. but silent enough for them. just warm, steady, slow breaths. "is this helping?" yugyeom mumbled into bambam's neck. his warm breath tickels but he doesn't mind. he got a small nodd and a little "yeah.”

it was getting warm so they let go of each other. but yugyeom didn't expect to have a pair of soft, pillowy lips on his. it wasn't longer than two second. they pulled away, frozen. eyes locked on eachother. "i-im... uhh" bambam broke the awkwardness. he took his hand away from yugyeom's jaw, backing up slowly against the wall. "s-sorry"

"for what?" yugyeom asked, still fazed from what just happened. "for kissing you, idiot. what else would it be?" bambam's face got warmer, red grew around his ear. "why? we both know we like each other." he inched closer to bam. "hell, we know that we're fucking in love with each other" he can see bam tensed up when the word "love" rolled over the others tounge. "y-you do know that, right?"

bambam chuckled. "we're both idiots." and by that time, yugyeom's hands are already settled on bam's face cupping them. their faced inched closer till their noses touch. "but you're my idiot" bam could feel the younger's breath on his lips. "that's fucking chees-" he got cut off by a pair of familiar lips.

now it was longer but still slow and soft. no lust, no "you're my bestfriend and i kinda wanna suck your dick" it was just affection. and at that point they realized that they're both so fucking in love with their bestfriend and how dumb they are for not making a move earlier. also, bambam wasn't pissed anymore. he actually wanted to thank the couple having sex in the other room for locking them in the bathroom.

they pulled away, hearing of the sound of locks clicking. the door was opened wide by the person on the other side, revealing a bare chested, "jaebum hyung?" the boys gasped. he was sweating, hair all over the place, lips swollen, only in his boxers. they peeked behind the older and, "mark hyung?" 


End file.
